The present disclosure relates to a power supply device.
In general, a switched-mode power supply (SMPS) is frequently used as a power supply device, since it is relatively small yet has high efficiency. Such a power supply device serves to supply a direct current (DC) voltage as required by a system from mains electricity. Typically, an electronic device used in the home or the office enters a normal mode in which power is normally supplied while it is actually used, and enters a standby mode in which it waits for an operation event while it is in an idle state or is not being used.
Power consumed in the standby mode is wasteful, and thus, various approaches to reducing power consumption in the standby mode have been proposed.
On the other hand, as types of electronic devices, such as mobile devices and portable multimedia devices have recently been diversified, various types of power conversion devices are required. In addition, while existing power conversion devices only need to stably supply power to a load, recent power conversion devices have to meet various other requirements.
Accordingly, in order to adapt to ever more complicated device structures and to meet various requirements, a novel power conversion device having improved performance and efficiency, with a reduced size, and having price competitiveness is required.